


No Way Out

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, so much dialogue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Scott. When my head stops spinning and I stop feeling like I got hit by a werewolf on steroids, I’ll let you know."</p>
<p>“… But you did get him by a werewolf on steroids.”</p>
<p>“Scott!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back into writing more TW fics! Hopefully I'll be able to get all of them completed before the year is up, haha!

“Stiles are you okay?”

“I don’t know, Scott. When my head stops spinning and I stop feeling like I got hit by a werewolf on steroids, I’ll let you know.”

“… But you did get him by a werewolf on steroids.”

“Scott!”

Stiles shook his head, trying to get everything to stay still.

“What! All I’m saying is that you did.”

“Don’t point out the obvious. It makes you look less smart then you already do.”

“Hey!”

“He’s making snarky comebacks, he’s going to be fine,” Derek said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh Alpha, my Alpha. How you wound me. You may want to go look for the guy, Derek. I think he might have more muscles than you,” Stiles grunted, pushing himself off the ground now that the world stopped spinning. 

The face Derek made was hilarious.

“You need to be more careful. He could have bit you.”

“And he did. It’s like I attract creepy crawlies. Like that vampire a few weeks ago.”

Stiles brushed the dirt off his pants.

“No, that vampire was definitely going to kill you if we weren’t there.”

“Whatever, I had it under control.”

Derek let out a low growl and stepped right up to Stiles, their chests almost touching.

“You did not have it under control. You never have it under control. You are so far from having it under control that it is in a whole different universe. You need to get it into your thick skull that you don’t heal like we do. Stop trying to act like you do.”

Stiles just stares at him for a moment and Derek could see the cogs turning in his head now.

“First of all,” he started, looking Derek straight in the eyes. “Let me explain you a thing.”

Lifting a hand, Stiles looked at Scott, because damnit, Scott needed to hear this too.

“The vampire didn’t bite me because it saw the syringe of dead man’s blood that I had in my hand. He probably realized that if he so much as touched me, I’d stab him with it so fast he wouldn’t know what hit him.” He paused. “Well he would know, but who cares?”

Scott looked like he was going to say something, but Stiles beat him once again.

“No, I’m not done. You are going to let me speak, because after this, I’m going home and sleeping for a week at most. And no one can stop me.” He took a breath, looking back to Derek. Stiles was surprised that Derek was actually being quiet and not interrupting him. Gold star for Derek.

“It was the same with that werewolf, but without the blood. He only bum rushed me because hey, apparently people like shoving me around.”

Stiles pinned Derek with a look, who pointedly looked away.

“So the next time either one of you decide that I can’t handle myself, I’m shoving wolfsbane down both your throats.”

He sighed, finishing his little rant. Running his hand through his hair, he watched the two alphas look at each other, and it almost looked like they were communicated telepathically, which rude.

“You might think that I have a choice when it comes to involving myself with this supernatural bullshit, but I don’t. I’m in this till the end. There’s no way out.”  
And he decided fuck it, stepped even closer to Derek and taking a hold of the werewolf’s shirt, hauling him forward into a kiss.

Stiles could vaguely hear Scott making choking sounds and running away while mumbling something about looking for the rogue werewolf that assaulted his friend.

Whatever, he had what he wanted. Mission accomplished. Everyone go home.


End file.
